Our general aim is to apply some of the basic principles of colloid and enzyme chemistry to reactions catalyzed by synthetic macromolecules. Specifically, we propose the synthesis and kinetic evaluation of catalytically active polymers possessing highly apolar regions and improved solubility in water. These synthetic catalysts will be utilizes to improve the efficiency of certain reactions such as esterolysis, amide hydrolysis and oxidation-reductions by taking advantage of potentially powerful apolar forces to approximate substrate with the macromolecular catalyst. We also propose polymeric imidazole catalysis in non-aqueous media (e.g. tetrahydrofuran) to take advantage of improved electrostatic interactions in a poor ion-solvating media. Finally, intramolecular and intermolecular selective catalysis of a substrate based on preferential complexation to an imidazole containing catalyst will be attempted.